Trying To Start Over
by WhiteRosePhoenix
Summary: After agreeing to stay with his godparents family after the Nasty Burger incident, Danny heads to Paris, France. Hoping for a normal life as he makes his way through his remaining years of high school, he gets his wish. At least until strange occurrences force him to bring back his alter ego: Danny Phantom. With a few changes, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Trying To Start Over

 **Danny Phantom & Miraculous Ladybug Crossover**

Summary: After agreeing to stay with his godparents family after the Nasty Burger incident, Danny heads to Paris, France. Hoping for a normal life as he makes his way through his remaining years of high school, he gets his wish. At least until strange occurrences force him to bring back his alter ego: Danny Phantom. With a few changes, of course.

 **AN: I don't own Danny Phantom or Miraculous Ladybug. All I (probably) own is this plot, or any OCs I throw in along the way (unless they're created by my co-author and beta Fogz15, or by other friends of mine). Also, 'cause I've seen this type of thing around in the forums, so I'm going to try it out, I'm going to put a small poem or quote that I feel reflects the chapter at the start.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

"The loneliest people are the

kindest. The saddest people smile

the brightest. The most damaged

people are the wisest. All because

they do not wish to see anyone else

suffer the way they do." –

Anonymous

Chapter 1

Danny POV

"No…no." As I kneeled on the ground in front of what used to be the Nasty Burger I felt the rings that trigger my transformation sweep over me, and I turned back into Danny Fenton. Soon enough, I heard voices calling for any survivors of the explosion.

"Here." My voice felt weak.

"Here." A little stronger. Shakily standing up, I waved a hand over my head.

"Over here."

"Don, look! There's someone over there!" Two police officers ran over to where I was and supported my weight on each of their shoulders, walking me along. As my vision faded to black, I heard them talking about 'Headquarters', 'Medical', and 'Guardians', _'I guess they recognized me.'_ I thought, before I passed out.

*Timeskip: One day*

"Daniel…Daniel…Daniel!" I spluttered awake, gazing into the face of the one and only, Vlad Masters.

"What do you want?" My voice rasped harshly as I spoke.

"Drink this, Daniel." He held up a small cup of water, which I drank greedily before looking back at Vlad, one of the only other halfas (half-ghost half-human people) in the world.

"Where am I?" I asked him, my voice less harsh to my ears.

"In a hospital, little badger. After you fainted, the two officers that found you at the site of the explosion brought you here."

"Why are you here?" _'You fruitloop.'_ "And please, don't start spouting nonsense about me becoming your son and apprentice because I don't have anyone left. I do have family other than my parents and sister you know." He started to stutter.

"Of course I know that!" Then he sighed. "But that is not what I came here for. I have realized that you do not want that, or need it, and that you will never join me like that-"

"Finally!" I burst in, earning a small smile coupled with a mild glare.

"So," He started again. "I have decided to merely offer you a place to go if you ever need it." Then he dug around in his pocket for a moment. _'How deep could his pocket be?'_ I couldn't help but think, as I watched him from the hospital bed.

"Here." He thrust a small brown box towards me, which I promptly took from his hand. As I opened it, one of my eyebrows raised as I saw what was in it. First, I pulled out a small cell phone.

"I already have one of these you know."

"Well, little badger, this is a new and improved, DALV phone." I gave him a look.

"Alright, alright." He raised his hands in surrender, his palms facing me.

"Your current phone will soon be de-activated and this one is pre-paid for a few years, until you get your next update." I nodded, and pulled out the second item: a wallet full of American cash, foreign currencies, and three credit cards, two gold and one platinum.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow again. He shrugged.

"You may one day need it all." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fruitloop." I muttered.

"Little badger." He smiled down at me, as he stood.

"Don't worry. You will be out of here soon. Then, you can either stay with me, at Fentonworks, or somewhere else until you decide who you will from now on be living with." He turned and walked to the door, and as he opened it I called out,

"Hey Vlad."

"Yes, Daniel?" He turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Instead of answering with a 'Your welcome', he merely smiled even wider before turning and heading out the door. True to his words, a nurse came in soon and told me I was released from the hospital. Also she gave me some clothes, that I guess Vlad had grabbed from my old house. All I had to do was sign a few forms, before I was out on the streets of Amity Park with my hood pulled over my head due to the constant sympathetic looks I kept getting from absolute strangers.

Soon enough, I reached my destination, punched in the code to the door lock, and walked through the door I almost always went through with Sam and Tucker. Into my old home, Fentonworks. I moved around the house, packing what I would need until I could buy more stuff, all photographs, including my drawings, and other sentimental items into a box that I eventually put into my suitcase. Then, taking with me an empty suitcase, I headed down to the lab.

I immediately saw the gleaming metal surfaces, the doors of the portal to our sister realm, the Ghost Zone, the filing cabinet that holds all the blueprints, and all of the scientific equipment my parents used to use. The nostalgia hit me like a blow from Fright Knight's sword. After a while, it wore off, and once it did, I grabbed a copy of each blueprint, and burned the rest.

Then, I set to destroying whatever weapons or research they had lying around the lab (not without taking notes on it first though). Once I reached the portal, I paused. Could I really do this? Destroy my parents' life work? No, I decided. But I chose an alternate path, pressing my hand to the scanner.

"Genetic lock: Activated." It announced. Good. Now the only people that could access it are the people that share my DNA. And there aren't many of them left, unless there are some second cousins that Mom and Dad never told me about. There are two, maybe three people like that, including Danielle.

Since that was done now, I fazed through the floor, and out the door, grabbing my other suitcase along the way. As I flew into the sky, I gazed down at my hometown, which suddenly seemed so small from up here. After doing that for a while, and tracing the constellations that by now, I knew by heart, I started to fly to the place I would be staying until my new guardians come for me- to Vlad's.

Truthfully, as I flew, I started to chuckle, as going to Vlad's, especially by my own free will was something I never expected myself to do. But here I am, flying to my old arch-enemy's home. _'Now, to wonder about who my new guardian will be.'_ I thought as I fazed through his roof, into the foyer of his Packers-themed mansion.

"Ah, Daniel. I've been expecting you." He turned towards me, from where he stood in front of his trophy case. I gave him a look as I landed and de-transformed.

"Have you been waiting here this whole time, you fruitloop?" He shook his head.

"No, Daniel. Far from that actually. I was in my study when I was alerted to your presence nearing the mansion. Besides, I did have other things to do than just wait here for you." As he spoke we had moved into a hallway full of doors, that reminded me of the Ghost Zone. Vlad walked to one made of dark brown, almost black wood, with one blue gem and one green gem imbedded in a white circle. As he pushed the door open, Vlad handed me a tablet.

"The newest DALV technology, that hasn't even been released yet. It will help with this." He swept his arm towards the room, and I looked in.

"A blank room?" I asked him.

*Sigh* I heard from my temporary guardian.

"Look at your tablet." _'Oh.'_ I thought. There on the screen were numerous different columns, filled with different styles and colors for pretty much everything in the room.

"The newest DALV tech…" I echoed.

"Is micro-technology embedded in modern day things that wirelessly connect to any DALV device, that has pre-downloaded any necessary features." I nodded, still in slight shock.

"Alright." He pushed me through the doorway. "Get started. But always know that however you choose to style this room, it will stay this way in case you ever have need of it, little badger."

"Vlad…" He looked at me as I closed the door.

"Thanks." Then, with the hallway blocked from sight by my door, I sat down, and started working the tablet's magic. Soon, I ended up with my ceiling and walls looking like a picture of space, with stars and all the planets, including Earth. My bedspread turned dark green, with a black blanket at the foot. The rug became light blue, with silver accents, and the rest of the wooden items in the room staying the same wood that the door was made of.

I then turned to the box that held Vlad's gifts, and I took out my new phone, looking at the time. _'11:40!'_ I thought. _'How did it get this late?'_ After I had done my fill of freaking out, thanking Clockwork for the fact that the walls were sound and ghostly power (except intangibility) proof, I laid down on my new bed, and fell asleep.

*Timeskip: 1 day*

"Meow." As I heard a noise, and felt a pressure on my chest, I shot awake, knocking whatever it was off of me. I peeked off the corner of my bed, and spotted the intruder: a grey, brown and white calico cat, with green eyes staring up at me.

' _So.'_ I chuckled. _'He finally got himself a cat.'_ Soon enough, I dissolved into fits of laughter and rolled right off my bed, landing with a loud thud on the floor, my eyes latching on to the cat's nametag.

' _Madeline.'_ I read. I laughed even louder, causing the cat to give me what could be called a human look of disdain and walk out of the room. Soon, I heard footsteps coming into my room, accompanied by a loud purring sound, so I sat up and looked at the only other person that had access to my room. Then, I stabbed my finger up at him, and the purring cat he cradled in his arms.

"You finally followed my advice!"

"Just because I now have a cat, doesn't mean I did it because you told me to, Daniel. But yes, I did get a cat." He gave me a look that the cat soon mirrored, mimicking the one she had given me earlier.

"Now get dressed. We're going out to brunch. We would have gone out for breakfast, but you woke up a little too late for that." Once he was out of the room, I followed his instructions, and was out of my door, shouldering the black leather satchel I found in my closet, in ten minutes. Once he saw me, he put down his cat, and called out for his chauffer.

Soon enough, we walked out the door, got into the SUV that the man had pulled into the driveway (the windows still being tinted, even if Vlad wasn't mayor anymore).

"So." He turned in his seat to face me as I spoke.

"Madeline, huh?" His face turned bright red, and, letting down his professional façade, started to splutter. Just like earlier this morning, I started to laugh my head off.

 **AN: And scene! *Bows* See you all next time I have the free time to post a chapter (gosh this is a lot harder than I thought, even if it is summer)**

 **~WhiteRosePhoenix**


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to Start Over

Chapter 2

" _And/_

 _All of a sudden I felt/_

 _Really tired._

 _Like the world had drained me/_

 _For everything that/_

 _I had_

"

No POV

"So what you're telling me is that I have a godfather that I have never met, but my dad knew him? And I never met him because he moved to France to start his bakery, and married the woman of his dreams? But because of this we haven't heard from his since?" Icy blue eyes stared at his gray-haired, former arch-enemy, the teen hero rattling off questions.

"Yes to all of those. His name is Tom Dupain, and he will be your new guardian…once he comes to pick you up." He muttered the last part under his breath, but continued after receiving a harsh look from Danny.

"He received your father's punctuality… or vice-versa." *Sigh* He rubbed the bridge of his nose, remembering all the embarrassing times that had been caused by Jack and Tom causing mischief. Danny gave a small, rather fake, laugh.

"I can almost imagine Dad doing that back then." After saying this, the ravenette became very somber. Then the two grew quiet, and merely stared at the diner table, waiting for the waitress to bring their check. Soon, the woman came over, almost dropping it when the two halfa's heads swiveled towards her in sync. Quickly, they paid the bill, almost flying out the door, both anxious to get out of the awkward situation.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

Setting: Paris, France

No POV

"Thank you again Adrien, for walking me back home." **(AN: Just, pretend Marinette is stuttering, it doesn't look right to me when I type it)** Marinette said, or rather, stuttered, to her extremely oblivious crush. A 'your welcome' and a large smile was his reply, causing the bluenette to blush and swoon (the former on the inside, of course). Then, with identical panicked expressions on their faces, both teens turned as they heard an angry roar reverberate throughout Paris.

" **Where is Chloe Bourgeois? She must pay for how she has wronged us!** "*

"Sorry Marinette, I really have to go." The teen model told his friend, just as the door swung open, revealing the baker himself, Tom Dupain.

"Ah Adrien, how nice to see you again." He told the boy, who was still in shock from when the door slammed open.

"Come in, come in." The lithe form of the baker's wife, Sabine Cheng, darted around Tom's massive form, pulling the two teens inside.

"Why don't you go up to Marinette's room?" She asked, smiling.

"Maman, what are you doing?" Marinette furiously whispered to Sabine, once they were both inside the bakery. She just gave her daughter a small look, unknowingly identical to the one Danny had given Vlad earlier that day.

"Your room is a mess." She announced, her voice echoing through the walls of her home. "Go clean it up." Marinette's expression did a full 360 as she beamed at her mother, before running upstairs to her room. She then pulled every picture of Adrien she had on her walls down, throwing them into her small garbage can.

"Marinette?" When the bluenette heard her kwami's voice, she turned to the small floating creature, her eyes wide.

"Tikki! You have to hide!"

"Wha-? Marinette, what's going on?" The kwami asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Adrien is coming up here, and he doesn't know about you, or me being-" She was cut off by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Marinette? Is your room ready yet?"

"Um… One more minute Maman!" Marinette turned to her kwami.

"Tikki, you have to hide!"

"Alright, I'm going Marinette. No need to be so pushy." The pink creature said, as she nestled herself back in the pink and white dotted diary case, and closed the lid. Marinette had built an exact copy of her diary case, making it so her kwami could sleep comfortably sleep in it and open it from the inside.

She had also made it so no one could interrupt Tikki's sleep, or find out Marinette's secret. She then put the case in one of her higher shelves, and called down to her mother.

"Maman! Everything is good up here! You can send him up now." As if on a trigger, when Adrien walked into the room, another yell was heard from the akumatized villain.

" _Tell me mere citizens, and I shall leave you in peace. Where is Chloe Bourgeois?_ " This yell was much louder than the first, and it shook the very foundation of the building. In the process, many things were knocked out of the shelves, including Tikki's remodeled diary case.

It clattered to the ground, drawing the attention of both people in the room, which quickly grew quiet. Adrien, being the closest, and extremely chivalrous, reached down to pick it up, as Marinette lunged for it. Their heads collided, causing Adrien to let go of the box, and grab both sides of his head.

This allowed Marinette to reach down, and pick it up, cradling it to her chest. Then, she looked down at her blond-haired crush, and gasped, kneeling down next to him.

"Oh my gosh, Adrien! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He slightly chuckled at her antics.

"Yeah Marinette, I'm fine. Just a little bump." As she helped him up, a small black shape fell from his shirt pocket, landing on the floor.

"Why you- if you drop me, then at least have some camembert on… you." It shot into the air, before stopping its rant when it saw Marinette's confused face, and Adrien's panicked one.

"Well, Adrien. Who's this?" The little black kwami purred out, while looking at the shocked and confused bluenette.

"Plagg? What are you doing?" Adrien yelled at his kwami, disturbed by his actions. He wasn't usually this open around strangers, especially when he saw them face-to-face!

"I can smell Tikki all over you. Where is she?" The little black cat kwami asked, looking around the room. Marinette startled.

"You know Tikki?" As her wide blue eyes zeroed in on the cat kwami, Adrien's green ones snapped to her.

"Who's Tikki?" He asked, gaining a scoff from his kwami.

"Only my partner in crime when recruiting Miraculous holders like you, and the kwami of Ladybug." Adrien's emerald eyes looked up, shocked.

"You mean…" He stared at Marinette, as she blushed and lowered the case to the ground, knocking on it softly.

"Tikki, its time to wake up." There was no response from her kwami. Both pairs of green eyes turned to her, seemingly waiting for something to fly out of the box. *Sigh* Marinette held up one of her fingers.

""Wait for just one minute. I'll be right back. And Plagg, was it?" The cat kwami nodded. "I'll get you some camembert." He quickly flew, and hugged her cheek, praising her for not being like his holder. She picked him up around his waist, and dropped him in his holder's waiting hands, giving the kwami a small smile.

"So," Adrien started once Marinette had temporarily left the room. "you're telling me that Marinette is Ladybug?" The kwami nodded, purring in delight at the thought of 'yummy camembert'. The previously mentioned bluenette soon returned, carrying a small tray of fresh cookies, croissants, and a wheel of camembert.

"Your lucky." She told the black cat kwami as he started to devour the cheese. "My parents ordered this wheel because a client asked for it, but once it actually came in, the client found out it wasn't the cheese they thought it was. She said it was 'too smelly'." Marinette wrinkled her nose. "And I see why."

The kwami started to protest, but was muffled by the cheese in his mouth, and Marinette completely ignored him, leaning down to waft a cookie in front of the key hole. Soon enough, the diary case opened, and a pink blur flew out, grabbing the cookie, and nibbling on it in air. She soon finished the cookie, then realizing that there was another kwami in the room.

"Plagg. Why do I have a feeling that this was all your fault?" She scolded, her small pink paw waving through the air. He shrugged, and she then turned to Adrien, who was still gaping at his realization.

"You must be Adrien, I've heard a lot about you from-" Tikki was cut off, first by Marinette shushing her, and secondly by yet another yell from the akuma.

" _ **Just tell where the little Bourgeois girl is! All I want to do is have a little *cackle* fun!"**_ The two teen superheroes looked at each other, mentally deciding to continue their conversation after they defeated this akuma.

" _Plagg_ **Tikki** _Claws out!_ **Spots on!** "

 **AN: * The akuma has three personalities: one (the first) is army general-ish, the second is the cold and critical one, and the third is the insane one. The general one will always be in bold, the cold and critical one will always be in italics, and the insane one will always be in both.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **~WhiteRosePhoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to Start Over

 **AN: Whoop de doo, another Author's Note. So, first of all, thanks to everyone that has followed and/or favorited this story! And secondly, I don't own Danny Phantom or Miraculous Ladybug, only some OCs (ie. the akuma in the last chapter), but trust me, I want to.**

 **Oh, and just to clarify, I'm putting Marinette in 9** **th** **grade, at 14 years old, and in this story Danny is 15, so in Paris, he will also be in 9** **th** **grade.**

" _Life is short,/_

 _so make it worthwhile./_

 _Don't spend time grieving,/_

 _just spend it with a smile." -Unknown_

*Timeskip: 1 month*

Danny POV

Today is the day, Vlad has told me. After postponing twice, my new guardians are coming to pick me up. Turns out there are superheroes in Paris, and they defend the city against some weird things called akumas.

 _'Anything is better than ghosts.'_ I thought as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I was laying in my room, fingering some pages of my sketchbook, the first one that Sam had gotten me for my 13th birthday. I was extremely surprised when I opened it, but she said she had seen some of my sketches (which were "literally everywhere, even on your walls" she had said), and had decided to get me it so that I wouldn't keep drawing on my walls.

"Daniel! He's here!" I heard Vlad call me from downstairs. It was rather hard to here, even with my ghostly hearing, so I guess that he was already at the front door. As I walked down the stairs, pulling my suitcase behind me, I heard the door open and a loud voice call out,

"Vlad! Its so good to see you again! I brought along my daughter, and my wife, so you could meet them! How about you call down Daniel so that we can finally meet him face to face!"

"I'm here." I called out as I walked down the stairs from the second floor. "And its Danny, not Daniel." My first view of my new hosts was a large man dressed in a blue t-shirt and tan pants towering over Vlad, beaming at me. A smaller Chinese woman stood at his side, smaller than Vlad, but not by much. And then I noticed who I guessed to be their daughter, a girl around my age, with dark blue hair in twin pigtails, and light blue eyes that were only a shade darker than mine.

"Um…hi." I waved my hand awkwardly at the family standing in front of me, before I was crushed into a bear hug by the man that Vlad told me was my godfather.

"Tom, dear, let poor Danny go. I think your crushing him." I heard a voice come from the side, just before my lungs were refilled with air.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cheng." I wheezed out as I crouched down, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh please dear, call me Sabine. You're going to be living with us from now on after all. I'm just so happy that you decided to come back to France with us.

 _'Oh, right.'_ I had decided that, a few days ago. We had been talking over a video chat that Vlad had set up, and I had announced my decision that when they came, I would be going back to France with them. It wasn't as dramatic as that sounded, but I had been living with Vlad for awhile, I couldn't help it.

"Sit down and stay awhile Sabine and Tom. Unpack your luggage. You are going to be staying here for a few weeks while you get to know Daniel after all." Vlad bumped into the conversation, which had quickly become awkward. As he led my godparents to the main living room, I walked over to the girl that would be my "little sister" for the next few years.

"Uh…hi." ' _Nice job Danny, just make the conversation even more awkward.'_ I thought as I rubbed the back of my neck. She looked up, a bit startled, before giving me a small smile.

"Hi. My name's Marinette. Nice to meet you Danny." _'Well, at least she seems nice.'_

*Timeskip: 1 hour*

"I don't get it Marinette! How are you so good at this game!" I yelled as I tried, yet again, to pull a fast one on the girl sitting next to me as we played _Doomed_.

"I guess I just have really good luck." She giggled. I shook my head. "I still don't get it. Alright. One more round." As both our players appeared back on the screen, I took a little more time to look at the design of hers.

"What's with the red and black theme with your character? Some inside joke in Paris to use those colors on everything?" First she had appeared with a red and black spotted scarf around her neck, and now her character was designed like that too. She laughed again.

"You could say that." She replied with a smile, just as the game started.

*Paris, France*

"Alright Plagg, claws out!" Adrien yelled as a spider-based akuma showed up on the LadyBlog*. He ran along the rooftops, transformed as Chat Noir, hurrying to where the LadyBlog said it was last spotted. As he got closer to the area, he started to find gigantic webs strung across the streets, and over them, some with people stuck in them. He tried to get some of the people out, but was cut off by a hissing sound coming from behind him.

 _"How dare you interfere with my plan, Chat Noir."_ The akuma's distorted speech reverberated along its webs, shaking them and the people trapped by them. As he blocked the akuma's attacks, he thought one thing.

 _'Where is Ladybug?'_

*Amity Park, Wisconsin*

Turns out, three hours had passed since Marinette and I had started to play _Doomed_. Whoops. Now we were all sitting in the main dining, waiting for the chef to finish up with dinner.

"So," Vlad began. "how has the bakery been doing Tom?" The tension in the room was so thick, it could only be cut through with a knife.

"It's good. Yeah, good." Make that a butcher''s knife.

"That's... good." Know what, make that a sword.

"Yeah..." Never mind. Make that Fright Knight's broadsword.

"So," I turned to the bluenette sitting next to me, and away from all that awkwardness. "what's this I keep hearing about something called akumas? It seems like no one wants to talk about it, but everyone knows about it. At least, over on this side of the ocean."

"Oh!" She seemed surprised that I even knew about whatever those akumas were. "Akumas are odd. It's almost like they're superheroes, but not. More supervillians. And they try to get these things, I think they're called miraculouses, off of two kids that battle against them. Paris' own superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir." She got a far off look in her eyes when she spoke of the people, but I didn't question it. I had gotten used to recognizing the look of hero worship.

"Ah. So kind of like our ghosts." That caught everyone's attention at the table, just as the cook started to bring out the food.

"Ghosts? I didn't think there were such a thing." Sabine said.

"Oh yes, what a perfect topic for conversation!" Vlad shot me a grateful smile. "They were actually very common around here until, well, a few months ago. Most people don't believe it until they see them, but the residents of Amity Park, where ghosts were the most common, weren't most people. They even had their own crime fighting superhero, a ghost called Danny Phantom."

"That's amazing!" Marinette exclaimed. "That does sound almost exactly like akumas! You were right Danny!"

"Oi, don't sound so surprised!" My comment caused everyone to laugh. Soon enough, our chatter died done, just in time for dessert to be brought out. It was gone quickly, which wasn't surprising to me, considering Tom's massive build, and considering the rapid rate of metabolism that had developed since I had gotten my ghost powers, and also in Vlad's case too.

What was surprising to me though, was Marinette. She ate almost as quickly as Vlad and I, and almost as much. I guess she saw me gaping at her daughter, because Sabine spoke up.

"Oh Marinette slow down. You don't want to worry Danny and Vlad." Marinette's head jerked up, as she stared at her mother, before she gained a rather ashamed expression.

"Oh don't worry Sabine, I'm rather used to it. I do live with a teenager after all." At Vlad's jesting comment, my head jerked up.

"Hey!"

*The Next Day*

*Paris, France*

"Hey Adrien." The blond raised his head from where it rested on his arms, blearily blinking his eyes at the redhead sitting behind him.

"What was that Alya? I didn't catch what you said." As the class waited for the teacher to come in, he turned fully around in his seat.

"I was just saying hey." She smiled as she sat down. "Late night?"

"Yeah," The teen model fumbled for a response. "My schedule was really packed, and then I had homework on top of it."

"Rough man!" Nino clapped him on the back as he walked up to the desk, causing Adrien to smother the urge to wince. The akuma had gotten a good hit in on Chat Noir, and without Ladybug's Miraculous Cleanse, he had needed to trap the akuma, and deal without the injury being healed.

"But I did want to ask something, since you said you were up for a while." The redhead spoke up again. "Did you guys pass the Dupain-Cheng bakery anytime yesterday, or this morning? This morning it was completely dark when I passed it."

"Actually yeah, we were near it for one of my photoshoots yesterday. No one was there, and it looked completely dark, just like you said Alya." Adrien said. As the three continued talking, the teacher walked in and began taking attendance.

"Mr. Agreste?" She called out.

"Present." The blond turned around in his seat just in time to hear his name being called. As the teacher continued, she hit Marinette's name.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng? Is Ms. Dupain-Cheng present today?" As she looked around the room, everyone waited for Marinette to burst through the door in a hurry, but nothing happened.

"I'll have to let Mr. Damocles know." The teacher muttered to herself, shaking her head.

"Ms. Bustier?" Alya raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Cesaire?" She replied without glancing up from her clipboard.

"Where is Marinette?" As the redhead asked her question, most of the class, excluding Chloe and Sabrina, began muttering in agreement with her question. Ms. Bustier just sighed.

"Mr. Damocles was told two days ago that the Dupain-Chengs would be visiting some family friends in America, but Mr. Dupain, who was the one to let Mr. Damocles know about their plans, had no idea how long it was going to take. Mr. Damocles then informed me of the situation, and told me to inform him of all the days that Ms. Dupain-Cheng was absent." The teacher explained.

*Timeskip: 6 hours*

*Amity Park, Wisconsin*

As I walked around the kitchen in Vlad's mansion, his cooks and maids kept trying to shoo me out of the room. Soon enough, mostly because I was so tired, I went along with what they wanted me to do, and walked into the main dining room.

"Wow." I had never really gotten a good look at this room, since we had jumped straight into awkward conversation as soon as dinner had started last night. "This place is huge." The ceiling was easily 2 stories high, and even with the huge table in the center of the room, there was more than enough room for a few more smaller tables on each side.

"Right? I was just walking around and did you know that in the basement, Mr. Masters has a screening room?" I jumped a bit as I heard a voice coming from behind me, but as I turned around, I realized it was just Marinette.

"Seriously?" She nodded as I swung around to face her. "We can hook up my computer to that screen and play _Doomed_ on the big screen if you want."

"That would be awesome." Marinette beamed at me. Soon enough, we moved down to the basement for a few more rounds of _Doomed_ , completely foregoing any breakfast at all.

"Danny, is Marinette down there with you?" Vlad's voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah Vlad, we're just playing a couple rounds of _Doomed_." I called up to him, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Danny, what time did you get up?" He asked me.

"7:30. Why do you ask?" Again, I didn't take my eyes off the screen, still smashing the buttons on my controller as I tried, and routinely failed, to beat Marinette at this game. I heard a sigh from where I presumed Vlad to be.

"I ask because it's now 1 o'clock." As Vlad responded, I dropped my controller and jumped up. Thankfully, Marinette also heard our conversation, and paused the game.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously Danny." I could hear him rolling his eyes. "Now, if you two want to come with us for a late breakfast, since Tom, Sabine and I are going out to lunch, we would very much appreciate it." I looked at Marinette, and after she nodded, called back to Vlad.

"Sure, we'll be right up." Then I turned to Marinette, and gestured to the screen. "We'll be finishing this later." She just smiled at me, before racing up the stairs, laughing as she did.

 ***I just wanted to clarify something about times and all that. Since there is a general 7 hour difference between Wisconsin and Paris, France, when Danny and Marinette start playing** _ **Doomed**_ **is 6:00 o'clock pm. This means that it would be 1:00 am in Paris when the akuma attacked, and 9:00 o'clock pm when they had dinner. Also, I asked Fogz15 (my beta and co-author) of whether or not he thought Alya would be up at 1:00 am, updating the LadyBlog and chasing an akuma. He said yes, so there it is.**

 **Also, I'm going to guess there would be a bit of confusion based on when it skipped to good ol' Paris, and about the location of Amity Park in relation to Vlad's mansion.**

 **First, Paris. When it did a location skip, it also skipped to** **No POV** **or** **Narrator POV** **but I didn't put it because I felt it would clutter up the story.**

 **Secondly, Amity Park and Vlad's mansion. In this story, Amity Park is set in Wisconsin, since the series doesn't give a specific place for Amity Park, so I took some artistic liberty there. But, it does give that Vlad's mansion is located in Wisconsin, so I did take that into account.**

 **Another point, sorry it wasn't included in the top little overview, I just added this in at the end, is how Danny got to Vlad's mansion, and how Vlad got there too. Vlad was able to get back to his mansion using his teleportation powers, but Danny does not have this power. That is why in the first chapter, he flew to Vlad's mansion. Now it wasn't all that long of a flight, as even if it would be a long drive, he was flying. I imagine the two places to be about 24 or 25 miles apart. Also, he even though he was carrying his stuff, it wasn't all that much, and he does have super strength.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **~WhiteRosePhoenix**


End file.
